


You and I

by Suzyqtaro



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzyqtaro/pseuds/Suzyqtaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for my little sis for her birthday who likes this pairing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my little sis for her birthday who likes this pairing.

Neither of them is sure where it started. They had been together since little kids running from place to place with Konekomaru right on their tails. They had been close as long as they remembered and pretty much considered each other part of their family. At some point though - blame it on teenage hormones or something else - the situation took a step to a whole other level. Fleeting touches and sneaking glances, unconsciously seeking each others closeness in the classroom or anywhere else.

Their first kiss happened, when Bon had had enough of Shimas babbling about some nonsense and just wanted to do something to make him shut up. It lasted mere seconds until the realization hit them and they both backed away from each other stunned of what had just happened. Bon was just about to back away, when Shima crabbed his wrist signalling him to stay. Reassuring smile was all it took to make the other stay and let him to be pulled for other kiss.

xxx

Bon was passing by the classrooms when he heard Rin bothering poor Konekomaru. The bespectacled teen was desperately trying to ignore Rin´s inquiries whether Konekomaru´s childhood friends where dating each other. It wasn´t really a secret per se, the couple had just decided not to shout to everybody their personal stuff and Konekomaru knowing that was trying to be a good friend and respect their wishes. Rin could be quite troublesome, when he wanted to be and Bon was just about to step to his friend´s rescue, when he was beat by Shura who unceremoniously dragged the son of satan out of the classroom by his ear.

xxx

In retrospect he should have known it would come to this. He hated himself more than Shima´s actions for not noticing the signs. He despises what the other had put Izumo and her family through, but he blames himself for not figuring it out and stopping it before it got this far. He should have noticed how the other slowly drifted apart from the group - from him. The uncharacteristic quietness, the weird disappearances. They all made sense now and were gloating at him for his naivety.

He should have known.

xxx

Shima has been trying to win his friends trust back or at least find some kind of peace. The cheeriness and mindless talk about all things possible seems to work for some. Konekomaru and Shiemi seem to be slowly warming up to him again and Rin has already welcomed him back with open arms. The irony that the son of satan seems to be the only one that trusts him completely doesn´t escape him. Izumo is still cold towards him, but that is to be expected considering. At least she isn´t openly hostile towards him so that´s something.

Bon is being cordial with him and Shima almost wishes that he would hit him or at least yell at him until his voice is sore and his ears are ringing. Because no words or punch in the face could hurt as much as the disappointment that he sees in Bon´s eyes whenever he spares a glance at him.

xxx

There is gunfire and smell of smoke everywhere. The situation between Illuminati and the True Cross Order has escalated to the point that things must be settled in hard measures. Shima looks beside in horror as his closest friends are cornered. He didn´t want this to happen. He didn´t want his friendship to his classmates be used as a trap and him as a bait. He rushes towards his friends - to Bon - when he suddenly feels a sharp pain in his abdomen. He looks down as he feels the wetness and sees his waist colored in crimson colour that is constantly spreading. He feels dizzy and falls to the cold ground. Suddenly he feels himself lifted up, feels other pair of hands pressing the wound to stop the bleeding. He hears Bon´s panicked voice somewhere far away. He tries to make fun of the boys voice, but the wave of pain shuts him up. Bon´s face mouthing words that he can no longer register is the last thing he sees before he slips into unconsciousness.

xxx

Bon hates hospitals. Despite his young age he has spent too much time in them both in the waiting rooms and as a patient himself. The smell itself makes his nauseos. He takes a deep calming breath as he sits next to Shima´s hospital bed, holding his hand in his. Shima looks so helpless. He feels like crying. Suddenly Shima stirs awake. Bon calls for nurse before getting his attention back to Shima who tries to get up, but then slumps back hissing in pain.

"Shhh, easy now" Bon tries to get the other to settle down. There is panicked look in Shimas eyes as he tries to make sense of his surroundings. "You are in a hospital."Bon informs the other. The sound of Bon´s voice makes the other shoot is eyes at his direction. "It´s ok now." He reaches out to slowly caress his cheek by the back of his hand. Shima closes his eyes at the contact.


End file.
